


Urokai is a little bitch.

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Modern Ragar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: Ragar thinks Urokai is a little bitch.





	1. Urokai is a little bitch.

"Urokai is a little bitch," Ragar said, unprompted, in the middle of nowhere, and to no one.


	2. Gejutel is an old man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragar thinks Gejutel is an old man.

Gejutel furrowed his brow. “I do not understand why you continue to engage with that man. Frankenstein has been nothing but trouble. He is hard headed, belligerent, and arrogant. That Sir Raizel tolerates that human so well and for so long is already a miracle. Your loyalty to such a circus of a man is impressive even to me, Ragar, and even though he is one of the most infuriating, wreckless, haughty…”

“Okay, boomer,” Ragar said.

Gejutel fell silent.

  
  



	3. Frankenstein is a—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragar, shut up.

Ragar places a warm hand on Frankenstein's shoulder, slowly, intimately. "Dadd—"

Ragar is promptly defenestrated.


End file.
